


Daenerys and their Relationships

by NoivadoFogo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother/Sister Incest, Daenerys / Depression, Daenerys / Sad, Daenerys / Suicidio, Dragons, Dreams, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fear, Incest, Moral Ambiguity, Prophetic Visions, Smut, Suicide, Targaryen Incest, Team Targaryen, hallucination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoivadoFogo/pseuds/NoivadoFogo
Summary: It will be a series of tales of Daenerys and their relationships, some are canonical, others invented by me and others are relationships I would like to see, but not possible.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Aerys II Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Daenerys Targaryen/ with your children, Daenerys Targaryen/Elia Martell, Daenerys Targaryen/Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen/Lyanna Stark, Daenerys Targaryen/Quaithe, Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Shiera Seastar, Daenerys Targaryen/Sir Arthur Dayne, Daenerys Targaryen/Three-Eyed Raven, Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Daenerys and Rhaegar.

**Author's Note:**

> Where Rhaegar is King, and his relationship with Dany is good.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is welcome.  
> If you don't like personality changes of some characters or change in their history, or don't like to see Dany having a relationship with a certain character, don't be annoying, just don't read and go look for another fanfic.  
> Thanks for the attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be a series of tales of Daenerys and their relationships, some are canonical, others invented by me and others are relationships I would like to see, but not possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Rhaegar is King, and his relationship with Dany is good.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is welcome.  
> If you don't like personality changes of some characters or change in their history, or don't like to see Dany having a relationship with a certain character, don't be annoying, just don't read and go look for another fanfic.  
> Thanks for the attention.

"To have an older brother is also to have a friend, a second father, a teacher and a unique adventure companion."  
\- Unknown.

Daenerys loved her brother Rhaegar. Not as a woman, but really as a sister.  
She remembers when she was a child, she would flee to his room at night - especially when there were storms - for Rhaegar to read anything to her. Dany loved his brother's voice, both reading and singing, Rhaegar taught her to play the harp and to be cunning.  
He was a good brother to her, and she repaid him for being helpful to him. As she grew older, began, and became interested in the affairs of the kingdom, Rhaegar did not deny her, began placing her to listen to the small council meetings, and over the years Daenerys became the King's most trusted advisor. .  
\- Little sister, what are you reading at this hour? Daenerys looked up from the book she was reading, and looked at her handsome brother. Dany had always found Rhaegar the most beautiful man in the world - even after marrying Aegon - and she wanted to marry a similar man who treated her like Rhaegar treated his kind wife Elia. She could see the love in his brother's eyes, could see how kind he was and never disregarded his opinions because she was a woman. Aegon had the look of his brother, but he was not so kind, but he loved her, Dany could see in her beautiful dark lilac eyes, Aegon had a strong temper, but all Dany needed to do was speak a little louder.  
"I'm reading about Aegon I and his sister-wives," Dany replied, smiling.  
"Ah, that's a good read, I read when I was a green boy still," he replied, sitting beside his sister on the soft sofa. "Even though I already knew about incest in the family, it shocked me."  
"If Viserys had been born a girl, her father would have made you wait and one day get married, you know," Dany replied amusedly.  
"Oh gods, don't let Viserys hear you say that, you know what he looks like," Rhaegar answered her sister with a little giggle on her pretty lips.  
\- would you have done? would have been married? Dany's question came out seriously.  
\- yes, because just like our mother Rhaella, I knew and know my duties - Rhaegar's words sounded serious to Dany  
"So if I had been born before, would you marry me?"  
"Yes." Rhaegar looked at her seriously, Dany returned the look, was not having a mood or anything, she and her brother were always quite sincere with each other, and that kind of conversation was not strange or embarrassing.  
\- if you were my wife, I would sit on the throne, but you would rule, and I think this could end up happening, when you and Aegon rise to the throne as King and Queen - Rhaegar's words were true, she wanted to rule, do the kingdom a beautiful and good place for people to live  
"With Aegon I'll have to be careful, he has a fragile ego, just like you brother," Dany replied mockingly.  
"You're not my sister anymore," he replied, rising from the couch and pouting with his lips.  
\- you love me and so you will forgive me! Dany answered loudly and laughing. She loved her brother, and when he died, a piece of her would go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it is said about one sitting on the throne but the other that would rule, it is a reference that was said about Daemon and Rhaenyra Targaryen.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is welcome.  
> If you don't like personality changes of some characters or change in their history, or don't like to see Dany having a relationship with a certain character, don't be annoying, just don't read and go look for another fanfic.  
> Thanks for the attention.


	2. Jon and Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and well-crafted criticisms are always welcome. If you read it, thank you.

'' I would give all that was given to me.  
An hour of love on this earth.  
And I would give my love to you. ''  
\- The Moor

Jon looked at Dany, he loved her. He loved everything about her, and thanks to the gods, she loved him back. His father Rhaegar was very surprised when he broke into the small council room and asked everyone to leave, his father heeded his request. He remembers being nervous, but even afraid, he continued.  
\- Dad, I'll be very straightforward, I want to marry Dany, and I want you to approve.  
Rhaegar's mouth was slightly open, he certainly didn't expect, well, I don't think anyone expected, Jon was very discreet about his affections for Dany, but he wanted to be able to kiss her anywhere, wanted to make her his wife, wanted candle in a beautiful wedding dress, but for that, she had to ask her hand for her brother, who was his father, was so confused at times.  
\- Ah, I .. well .. I'm surprised, why do you want to marry her? Rhaegar's voice didn't sound annoyed, _that was good._  
\- because I love her.  
\- okay.

Two months later, there was the wedding, see, Dany was very beloved in Porto Real, she was charitable and walked among the common people, and Jon had caught this habit, and people seemed to love seeing them in the city.  
So when they left Baelor's Sept, there were thousands of people wanting velos, people shouting their names and blessings for their marriage.  
\- See how they love you Dany, I want you to know that I love more. I promise I'll love her with everything I have. You are mine and I am yours, no matter what happens, my love for you will last _for a thousand years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and well-crafted criticisms are always welcome. If you read it, thank you.


	3. Daenerys and Sir Arthur Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Arthur Dayne and Dany.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Ser Arthur Dayne will be played by Santiago Cabrera, but with black eyes.  
> f you can read listening to I Am Hers, She Is Mine from the Game of Thrones soundtrack as it is inspired by this beautiful song.

"The Gods have given us the ability to love. This is our great glory, and our great tragedy."

\- Maester Aemon.

 _I love him and he loves me, but it's forbidden._  
But how could she not love that kind knight? When one of his White Cloaks died, his brother and king; Rhaegar put Ser Arthur in his place, Dany quickly liked him, he was so kind to her, and when Dany wanted to learn how to wield a sword, Arthur encouraged her and with Rhaegar's request, Arthur started training her, that was when his Feelings arose. They got close and over time came the feelings.  
She confessed herself drunk to him and he said he loved her while putting her to bed, after that day there was always a tension between them, and over time came the flirting and scorching glances, and his brother Rhaegar realized everything, but he didn't nothing. He once said that he approved of her and Arthur.  
Now she was married to Aegon, he was a good husband and he loved her, and over time, Dany learned to love him, but her love for Arthur only solidified more. She gave everything she could to him, including his virginity. That night was wonderful, she can still remember the tanned skin on her palm, the big, heavy body on her, his cock inside her, the beautiful lips kissing her with desire and love, she cried in Arthur's arms in the end, not of pain, but of sadness.  
When she married Aegon, she cried, cried fat and sad tears, people commented that she was so happy that she cried, but her tears were for Arthur and the life they would never have. Dany also remembers that from that day, Rhaegar also had sad and watery eyes. Arthur did not attend the wedding.  
After a year of marriage, she became pregnant with twins, she named them Rhaella and Amom. Arthur was still his sworn sword and Dany can see that he loved his children, and when she asked if she didn't hate them for being another man's son, Arthur looked at her with those scary black eyes and replied, _"I love everything that comes from you."_ ", that brought tears to her eyes.  
Two years later, she became pregnant again.  
\- Give me, I want to see my son. - Dany muttered tiredly, it had been a difficult day, the delivery had been slow.  
\- We need to clean it Your Grace, then we will deliver it. - The midwife replied.  
Soon the sheets were changed and Dany took a shower, she was full of blood and sweat.  
Later she had the little baby on her lap, she was a beautiful boy. Aegon had already come to see the baby, with him came Rhaneys and each had a twin in his arm, he did not want to leave her, but Dany reminded him of his obligations. Viserys and Arianne arrived with toys and a beautiful blanket with the Targaryen and Martell sigil for the little baby, Dany cried and Visersys being Viserys laughed at her and rolled her eyes muttering a _"Women ._.". Dany wanted her mother to be there, she would have loved another grandchild too, she can only see the twins, then died of a strong fever. Rhaegar would have loved to see another grandson too, but he was already dead, the words he whispered to Dany still haunted her _"forgive me, sweet sister, forgive me._ " Dany knew he was sorry for not letting her get away with Arthur when she asked him. Elia had been with her all the time, was tired, especially after seeing Rhaegar die, but there was still a glow in her. _"It's for her children, if it wasn't for Aegon and Rhaenys, she'd be dead already."_

Everyone had come but him. At the birth of the twins, he came to Aegon, she could see in his eyes the words _"They were to be mine, they were to be my children."_ He had congratulated her and then left, Dany cried and when Aegon asked why, she replied that it was the thrill of having her children in her arms in the room, Rhaegar realized his lie.  
Now he had not come yet, but his doubts stopped when the door opened and passed by Ser Arthur Dayne with a sparkle in his eyes.  
He entered the room and stopped in front of her bed. The silence was tense, and Arthur's eyes never left the small bundle in her arms.  
\- It's mine?  
It was just a whisper, very soft, but Dany could see the anxiety and fear in his voice.  
\- Yes.  
Dany took a little of the blanket off the baby and Arthur can see a little tuft of black hair. He approached her and looked at the baby more closely. He had pale skin, a tuft of black hair and suddenly the baby opened his eyes, not like Dany and Aegon's that were a soft lilac, but a dark indigo. _"Like mine,"_ he thought. _"This little baby is mine, me and Dany did it."_ Arthur's eyes watered.  
-He's beautiful, perfect.  
Dany smiled and answered.  
\- Yes, he is. He will be like the father.  
\- They didn't suspect anything? By the hair I say.  
They couldn't figure it out, it would be a disgrace.  
\- No, you know, Aegon is half Martell and the Martell has dark hair. When this was commented by Elia the Maester himself - who knows nothing - said that it is perfectly normal. We are safe.  
"As long as I live, you'll always be safe, and now this little person too." I will always love her. Do not forget that.  
Now in her last moments of life, she still remembers Arthur, his handsome and gentle knight, and even now she imagines a life with him, remembers the plans they made when she surrendered her virginity to him; _"We go to Braavos or Volantis, we will have a white brick house with huge windows, we will have a beautiful garden, we will make love every night, sometimes we will make love over the stars and in time we will have our babies."_  
But that life never came, she was Queen and he a Royal Guard, in the White book many pages were filled with his deeds, but his love for Dany and his son with her were never mentioned.  
This is how the world knew them; Queen Daenerys and the Sword of the Morning.

The moon was so sad  
with that love story  
that to this day the moon insists:  
\- Dawn, please!

\- Paulo Leminski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.  
> If you have read so far, thank you.


	4. Daenerys and Brynden Rivers (Blood Crow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lood Crow and Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Brynden Rivers and I would very much like him to appear in Dany's dreams, guiding and helping her, we don't have it in the books and I find it a waste of Martin to just use Brynden with Bran, I would like velos interacting, it would be beautiful.

"And it's you, you're the ghost behind my eyes [...]"  
\- Hans Gruber.

Dany was dreaming. She was in a large meadow with purple and pink flowers, and even in her dreams, she could see her children: Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flying in the skies, chirping over her.  
\- They are protecting their mother.  
Dany turns to the voice, Brynden clicks there with her, as usual. At first she saw only crows in her dreams, but then he came to her, in her black clothes and red eyes. _"One "_ she thought, _"he has one eyes and a thousand more."_  
\- Hello Brynden.  
\- You look tired.  
\- Because I'm tired.  
"You're tired because you're lost, and because you also forgot who you are." Why did you forget?  
Dany sighed, Brynden always questioned her, always making her see the truth she refused to see. It hurt, but she knew it was necessary, and he was always kind to her too. His voice was always soft and low, and his only eyes gave her chills sometimes, Dany felt they could see her soul and its secrets.  
\- I don't want wars anymore. I want to go home. But I can't, I won't abandon those people.  
“The time will come when you will leave them, for your destination is not in Meereen, Yunkai or Astapor, but in Westeros. You were born to be Queen, it is your destiny. And that's where you belong in Westeros, your destiny, like _his._  
Dany didn't understand.  
\- Whose him?  
Brynden smiled at her, with white teeth and pale skin, there was a red mark on her face, Dany found her beautiful and when she told him that, he smiled at her and thanked her.  
"This is not the time yet, my dear." You must learn, and so must he, be prepared, then Ice and Fire meet in equals. Man and woman. King and queen.  
\- Am I meeting a man? Who? Why do I have to meet him?  
"Because he is your destiny, as you are his." All deaths and misfortunes were heralds for your arrival. The Song of Ice and Fire has been played.  
Dany was surprised.  
\- I heard that, Rhaegar was in my dream and said the same thing, but ..  
\- Calm down child, all in time. Like I said, you must be stuck and so are he, but not yet, should learn more, get harder, fiercer. Don't worry, Bride of Fire, I will guide you, as will Quaithe.  
\- Do you know Quaithe? How?  
Brynden's features were sad now.  
"I've known you a long time, sweet child, but that's history for another time." You must keep walking, never stop, if you stop now you'll never find your destiny, keep walking, and as you walk remember who you are, you are a dragon not a foolish sheep. Don't forget Daenerys, there must be three, just keep walking sweet child, and you won't be alone anymore. Don't look back, your future is not there, what you are looking for is ahead of you.  
When the sun rose, Daenerys woke up, she was tired and hungry, but got up and kept walking as Brynden told her, and she never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Dany is dreaming while sleeping lost in the Dothraki Sea.  
> The part Brynden talks about being equal is a reference from the book Dragon Dance where Tyrion says this to Young Griff.  
> When Brynden says the song was played, it is a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean: At the End of the World.  
> Constructive and polite criticism is always welcome.  
> If you have read this far, thank you.


	5. Viserys and Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Viserys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always found the Viserys story very sad, of course that is no excuse for the cruel things he did and said to Dany, but when I look at the character, I can only see a little boy desperate for a family he tragically lost.  
> And I always wanted to have more of Viserys, not his cruel side, but his gentle and sweet side with Dany, but Geogre didn't give it to us, so fix this sweet little thing to myself.  
> I think that's how it is between them; Never Goodbye, as both will always be in each other's mind.  
> To really get into the mood of the chapter, listen to the song Never Goodbye - from the soundtrack to the movie Hostiles -, I heard it and Viserys and Dany came to my mind and for me it's all about them, the music has pain, tragedy, longing, sweetness, sadness, hurt, calm, a touch of reunion and then anguish, melancholy, love and in the end; farewell.

"For those who love, isn't the absence the most certain, the most effective, the most intense, the most indestructible, the most faithful of the presences?"

\- Marcel Proust.

Dany misses Viserys, not the cruel and mean brother, but the brother who let her sleep in her bed when she was scared, missed the brother who hugged her and whispered that the dragon would always protect her.  
_"My beloved brother, my cruel brother .."_  
She was sitting on the Iron Throne now, she was in the middle of a trial, the man being tried was being accused of raping a young girl, and the people there were watching in outrage. Dany was sick, but her Dragon Queen mask was on her face. The trial was taking place, but Dany heard nothing, as his eyes were fixed on the left corner of the throne room, on a pillar, was Viserys. He was propped up, dressed all in black, the only color he had was his beautiful soft lilac eyes and platinum hair. He had been looking at her for a long time, until now he had said nothing, but he wanted to speak, Dany could see it in his eyes.  
_"Come to me, hug me, don't leave me alone, don't leave me ..."_ , she thought so sadly, her sweet brother, when she had lost him?  
\- Sweet sister, you don't look comfortable on the throne. I see you've been cutting yourself too, like our father. - even far away - and at the time Dany was, for the Throne was high - she could hear him perfectly. The voice was soft, calm and kind.  
_"Like when I was scared and he calmed me down .."_  
\- The throne is not really comfortable and I am our father's daughter - she didn't speak, just thought, and when she saw a small sad smile on Viserys' lips, I knew he could hear it too.  
\- You look like a goddess there Dany. - _"Dany"_ , she thought in her head, _"you gave me this name"._  
Suddenly, her eyes teared up, as she remembered.

" _Dany had just collected lemons, Viserys and she had this thing, always in the late afternoon, she collected the lemons and together they made lemonade, they sat on the balcony overlooking the sea and drank all the jara._  
_\- We will return home one day sweet sister, and we will have lemonade at the feet of the Iron Throne. - Viserys murmured in his child's voice and Dany even more child smiled happy with his words._  
_\- I hope so Vys. - Vys was what she called him since she was born, at first she couldn't speak her brother's name correctly, but over time she learned, and after years it became Dany's little loving nickname for Viserys._  
_\- I was thinking, if you gave me a nickname, it's only right that I give you one too. - Viserys murmured laughing and then very slowly said - I'll call you Dany. "_

This was the second nickname she got, and it was what she loved most, because it was her sweet brother who gave her, _her sweet Vys._ And now she also remembered that her first word was _Viserys,_ with that, her tears fell, she quickly wiped them away, but when she looked at the place where her brother was, there was no one else, he was gone with her tears.

*

Now she was in her bathtub in her chambers, Amom and Rhaenys, her beloved children were already in their rooms. His beautiful children, Jon and Aegon had given him, his greatest treasures, but also his sadness, they had so much of their parents, sometimes Dany couldn't look at them. Amom with his brown hair that belonged to Jon, and Rhaenys with her beautiful violet eyes from Aegon.

She was looking at her wrists, she had cut them, the blood was staining the clean water, but she didn't care.  
_"I will find Jon and Egg .."_  
\- What are you doing Dany? - there he was, Viserys was sitting in the armchair in his clothes as black as night, his eyes were disapproving.  
\- Going to find Jon and Egg, I need to see them.  
Viseys in his hallucination sighed.  
\- They died Dany, they were killed in the War Against the Dead, you see.  
Yes, she had seen it and would never forget it, she wanted to die, in fact she wanted to die with them, it would have been sweeter. She remembers Jon dying at the hands of the Night King, Aegon falling from the sky with Viserion, there was so much blood, red and hot, then hard and cold. Aegon died in his arms whispering his name, Jon died the same way.  
\- You have to get up and ask for help. - Viserys murmured to her softly.  
My sweet brother, when did I lose you?  
\- I want to go home, I just want to go home. - she murmured crying, it hurt, she was alone here, there were her children, but she couldn't look at them without seeing Egg and Jon, she couldn't. She was a horrible mother, she deserved to die.  
\- Dany ... you have two beautiful babies who need you ... you have to ..  
\- You are only in my head, you are not here, I am alone.  
When she lifted her head and tears in her eyes, Dany saw Viserys looking sadly at her, her pretty face was tired and sad, only loss and pain showed.  
\- You put me here. - His voice was fragile, but hard. - but it's fair, i left you for my madness and then you left me, we are the same now.  
Dany cried more.  
\- Vys I want to go home, I don't want to be alone anymore, don't leave me, don't leave me alone. - the words came sad and tearful.  
\- I am with you sweet sister, I always was, even when I went crazy, it was everything for us.  
Now Dany could see his eyes filled with unshed tears.  
\- Oh Dany what did you do ?. - he murmured to her, and she could see the sadness and pain in his words, she knew that look in Viserys, it was the look of when he lost something he loved, it was the same look he gave when he sold their mother's crown .  
Dany felt his vision darken and before everything went black, he asked his dead brother:  
\- I'm dying?  
But she never got an answer.

"Take your own life. An interesting expression.  
But take from whom? When you're done you won't miss it. Your death is a fact that happens to everyone else, your life is not just yours, take your hands off it. "

\- Talks of Sherlock Holmes taken from the series SHERLOCK (BBC), season 4, episode 2 (The Lying Detective).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a parallel of Jon and Aegon (Elia's son) dying whispering Dany's name, because Rhaegar dies whispering a woman's name, the theories say it is "Lyanna".  
> I obviously did something sad because in the end their relationship is this; sad and tragic.  
> The thing about picking lemons and making lemonade and drinking at sunset was the one I invented, but I would like to see it in the books, to see Dany remembering sweeter moments with Viserys, because nobody is born bad.  
> The nickname Vys was me who invented it too. And Viserys really calls Daenerys Dany, even when he's about to die.  
> Dany here is very depressed because she lost Jon and Aegon, in this cap, she loved them very much and losing them destroys her, because she finally had everything she ever wanted from a family, but she had it taken from her again, so she can't stand it.  
> Dany is also not crazy, she only sees her brother in hallucinations, but she is not like the Mad King who kills innocents or becomes super paranoid, what she has is similar to what happens in the Dothraki Sea, she is very fragile and tired and she is having irreparable losses.  
> Constructive and polite criticisms are always welcome.  
> If you read it so far, thank you.


	6. Daenerys e Quiathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Quaithe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked to imagine that Quiathe is actually Shiera Seastar, in the books we don't know how she dies and what happens to her, but here in this fic she will have left Westeros after Brynden went to the Night's Watch, and through magic of them, Shiera and Brynden meet, there together they try to help humanity against the Others. And so, Quaithe is actually Shiera Seastar, and also because I love to see Dany's ancestors helping her, she deserves it.

"We are all rich in our miseries."

\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.  


Again, Dany was dreaming. This time she was in a desert, the sands were a pale yellow under Dany's feet, they were warm, warm because the sun was already setting.  
Daenerys was at the top of a dune, the wind was strong and angry on her face, her beautiful silver hair was blowing on her back, she looked down and saw that she was wearing a simple white dress with bare shoulders. She looked at the sunset, she loved the sunset, it was beautiful, sublime, perfect.  
\- Daenerys ..  
It was just a whisper, but Dany heard it.  
\- Quaithe ..  
Dany turned but found no one, she looked back at the sunset, but now there was a Quaithe walking up to her. The white dress was blowing with the wind, the mask was on her mysterious face. She stopped a few feet from Dany.  
\- Poor child, what are you doing here?  
\- I'm just dreaming. - Dany replied.  
\- And aren't dreams just reflections of what we feel and repress?  
Dany's eyes watered.  
\- What you mean? That I'm lost?  
Quaithe gave a loving little laugh.  
\- Yes, little dragon, you are. It is lost in a desert of doubts and anguish. You forgot who you are. And it will bring you pain and misery.  
That's when Dany remembered.  
\- Brynden said the same thing, but you know him, don't you?  
Quaithe turned the mysterious face to the side, then very slowly turned the dial. She had a beautiful face, with full pink lips, but what Dany found most beautiful were her eyes, one blue and one green.  
\- Brynden and I have known each other for many summers, he asked me to come to you.  
\- Why?  
\- Because he is busy leading the other, our family tends to be very stubborn.  
Dany was amazed.  
\- Then..  
\- Yes, I am a targaryen long lost and forgotten, but I am here to guide you. Stop being afraid, stop running away from who you are. You must stop running, face, fight, win. Dragons do not bow to mere sheep.  
\- I'm afraid. - Dany's voice came out weak and sad, she didn't want to become the father, she couldn't go crazy, if she stayed I would destroy the world with the flaming swords that were her dragons.  
\- But you must be brave, born of the storm. Fulfill your destiny, do your duty, kill the lies, become a dragon, that's what you are. A dragon must be brave, and when he encounters it he will no longer be afraid. Be half woman and half dragon.  
\- But what if I become my father? What if I choose fire and blood but that only brings death and misery?  
Quaithe smiled and replied:  
\- Fire is good, fire purifies and washes away evil. Fire is your Daenerys, and fire is power.  
And with the blink of an eye, Quaithe disappeared, Dany drank her words, Quaite was not wrong, fire was power, but in that moment all she had was disappointment. Dany looked around, he was still in the desert, surrounded by his debts and miseries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs when Dany is lost in the Dothraki Sea, where she is feeling lost and miserable, it is the lowest point Dany has ever reached in all the books, she is full of doubts about herself and is not happy being queen.  
> Constructive and polite criticisms are always welcome.  
> forgive english mistakes, because english is not my mother tongue.  
> has read so far, thank you.  
> Comment, it helps a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive and polite criticism is welcome.  
> If you don't like personality changes of some characters or change in their history, or don't like to see Dany having a relationship with a certain character, don't be annoying, just don't read and go look for another fanfic.  
> Thanks for the attention.


End file.
